


You Know I Own You

by hyperionmade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionmade/pseuds/hyperionmade
Summary: Jack reminds Tim who he belongs to.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	You Know I Own You

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the pre-sequel before moxxi's betrayal 
> 
> heed the tags, please!!! tim is drunk and it's very dubconny in nature!
> 
> title inspired by "i own you" by shinedown

It had been a long day.

When Timothy had signed up for the body double program, he hadn’t signed up to run around a moon shooting people in the head. No matter what he did, he could never wash the blood off his hands completely. He felt like he was losing his innocence. Or more specifically, he felt as though Jack was stealing his innocence. Having to act like him was soul sucking, to say the least. Tim wasn't charismatic, or arrogant, or handsome like Jack. He was a normal guy! He loved cats and his mother, and he had never been considered the most attractive of guys.

Timothy Lawrence, standing at 5'8" with ginger hair and freckles considered himself a far cry from living up to the bar that Jack set. Yet even without the way Jack had changed him physically, Timothy doubted he would recognise his own reflection.

His life was a _mess._

Despite the complications, he had grown attached to his boss. He’d started dating Jack. Perhaps that wasn’t one of his wisest moves but since being hired as a double and since becoming a Vault Hunter, nobody had treated him quite like Jack had. Tim felt like he was special. Even when Jack could be cruel and seemingly uncaring, Tim held in there for more of when Jack would be sweet on him. They’d hit a rough patch; Tim raised his concerns about how hard it is to stay in character sometimes and Jack got angry. Lashed out. Reminded Tim that he signed a contract, that he was Jack’s. He was property.

Moxxi’s Up Over Bar seemed like a good escape.

Tim was a little bit of a lightweight. A few small drinks down, and he was already starting to get flushed in the cheeks. He didn’t care. He really, really didn’t care anymore. He needed anything to take his mind off the stress of this job and how horrible Jack had been recently.

“He’s _such_ an asshole, Moxxi!” Tim groaned, slumping against the bar.

“I know what he’s like, sugar. You wanna tell me about it?”  
  
“We got into a fight. He made me feel stupid. He said that I signed a contract. That I ‘belonged’ to him.”  
  
“Don’t listen to him, hon. He doesn’t own shit.”  
  
“B-but he does. He does! Technically, the contract makes me his property.”

Moxxi sighed. “Timothy, look at me. You can’t speak about yourself like that.”  
  
“It’s how he speaks about me, though…”

“His mouth only ever was good for talking. I don’t get that impression from you though, sugar.”

Tim blushed. He laughed nervously, tipsily looking up at Moxxi. “Oh! Well, thank you, Miss Moxxi…”

“You can just call me Moxxi.”

Tim laughed some more, eyes darting away slightly. This was a bad idea. It was probably a bad idea just _being_ here, in all honesty.

Jack walked into the bar with full confidence. He’d agreed to pick Tim up, he was his favourite, after all. He furrowed a brow at the sight of Tim giddily laughing at Moxxi, walking over the body double, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Heeeeeeeey, Timtam!”

Tim was snapped back to reality at the feeling of Jack’s broad hand followed by the sound of his voice. “Jack! Sir! Hi!”  
  
“You enjoying yourself there, cupcake?” Jack asked. His tone was sweet but he shot a glare at Moxxi, grabbing Tim’s shoulder a little tighter.

Tim nodded. “Mhm! Eveythings fine, sir!”  
  
It was always a risk when Tim and Jack were in the same place together. Still, Moxxi’s bar was… secure enough. If all else failed, Jack could always kill any bystanders tomorrow.

Awkward didn’t even begin to describe the scene. He was acutely aware of Jack’s history with Moxxi, yet had let her flirt with him anyway. He hadn’t really expected Jack to arrive when he did. It had been _immaculate_ timing, really. He’d been just drunk enough to be receptive to her comments, yet still had enough sense to know that they were risky, especially around Jack. He loved his boyfriend. He wouldn’t have done anything serious with her if the comments had persisted, it was just a few harmless flirts, right? Besides, he hadn’t really even repricoated!

“Well!” Jack exclaimed suddenly, “You look like you’ve had a hell of a lot to drink. Let’s say we get you home, huh, Timmy?”  
  
“Mmm.. yeah, home…” Tim muttered awkwardly, climbing to his feet, body shaky. Shit. Maybe he was a little more intoxicated than he realised. Jack held onto Tim, sneaking a hand down to grope his ass, causing the doppelganger to blush with embarrassment. “Jack…”  
  
“Is there a problem, pumpkin?”  
  
“...No.”  
  
It was a petty gesture, really. Jack was possessive about Tim in many senses of the word. He had to prove what was his, especially in front of Moxxi. Jack gave a generous squeeze, not breaking eye contact with Moxxi the entire time.

“You’re disgusting, Jack,” Moxxi groaned, trying not to give him the light of the day.

“I think you’re just jealous, Moxxi,” Jack grinned. “C’mon, Tim, let’s go,” Jack said, nudging his body double along as they made it out of the bar. 

* * *

When they made it back to Jack’s apartment, there was a thick tension in the air. Jack didn’t want to share Tim with anyone, least of all his ex. Without giving Tim too much time to get through the door, he pushed the other man against the wall, kissing him passionately. Tim squeaked in surprise but kissed Jack back, legs slightly shaky, a cocktail of anxiety and drunkenness. He wrapped his arms around Jack, bodies pressed close. After a while, Jack pulled away, smirking dangerously. “Oh, Timmy… do I really need to remind you who you belong to?”

“N-no sir, you don’t. I know…”  
  
“Do you know, kitten? Because it seems to me like you need a little reminder.”  
  
The reason goes unspoken. Tim knows _exactly_ what Jack’s referring to. Clearly, he took the flirting a lot more seriously than Tim had. He shuffled uneasily, making apprehensive eye contact with Jack. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, Jack..”  
  
“No, no, it won’t happen again. Not after I put you in your place.”

Jack grabbed Tim’s hand, promptly pulling him into the bedroom before shoving him down onto the bed. Tim yelped, looking up at Jack. Before he knew it, the other man was on top of him and kissing him once more. Tim blushed, kissing Jack back with equal passion. Jack began running his hands over Tim’s body, letting out a thoughtful hum as he pulled away. “Oh, Tim.. I’m going to ruin you.”

“W-wait, wait. Wait, Jack, I’ve never actually done this before, Tim stammered anxiously.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Never? Seriously, pumpkin?”

“Never…” Tim murmured, looking away.

Wow. _Woooooooow._ Oh this... this just got so much more delicious! I get to claim you! _Literally,_ Timtams, how great is that?  
  
“Jack, I don’t know if-”  
  
“Shhh, shh, Timmy. Let daddy take care of you,” Jack soothed, kissing Tim on the cheek once, before moving down to mark his neck. Sure, the dark marks that would blossom by the morning would ruin the entire idea of Tim being a body double but… he could take a few days off while they healed. It would be worth it, regardless. Tim moaned as Jack began sucking and biting at his neck, grabbing onto the sheets for support.

After a while of marking, Jack pulls away with a grin, admiring his work. Tim was pretty as a picture, and he wanted more. “Strip for me,” Jack commanded.

Hesitantly, his hands shaking, Tim kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Next came his jacket and his shirt. He nervously eyed Jack, already feeling very exposed for the man who didn’t seem to be mirroring the actions. He pulled his pants down, leaving just the Hyperion branded boxers underneath.

Jack smirked, taking in the sight before him. “Those too,” he hummed, pointing to the boxers.

Tim shuffled out of his boxers, adding them to the pile of clothes beside the bed. He was now completely naked and exposed. Jack hummed in appreciation, beginning to run his hands over Tim’s body, gently caressing down his hips and thighs. “Goddamn handsome,” Jack muttered.

Already eager, Jack reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers before running one around the rim of Tim’s hole. The doppelganger shuffled, letting out a sharp exhale. Without much warning, Jack slipped a finger inside.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Tim immediately panicked, shaking his head. That already felt like way too much for his tight, virgin hole. He squirmed, eyes fluttering shut as he was unable to look at Jack. “Can’t do it, Jack, I can’t do it!”  
  
“Would you relax, Timmy?” Jack asked, his voice gentle but firm.

Tim whimpered but nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He moved his hands to hold onto Jack’s shoulders, gently digging his nails in for support.

With the confirmation that Tim would try and calm down, Jack wriggled his finger slightly, causing Tim to whine, before adding a second, watching for his reaction. Tim moaned loudly, writhing against Jack. “It’s too much, Jack, I think it’s too much, oh, fuck-”  
  
“ _Relax.”_ Jack said again. It wasn’t a request this time.

“S-sorry, sir, i-it’s just overwhelming.”  
  
Jack sighed, deciding to shift his tone. “I know, pumpkin, and you’re doing so well. You just gotta stay calm for me, okay? Can you do that? Can you stay calm for daddy?”  
  
Tim nodded.

“Good boy.”

Tim’s cock twitched with interest at the fingers inside him, leaking pre-cum onto the bed sheets. Jack’s own cock tented against his pants. It was beyond hot seeing his boyfriend like this. Why hadn’t they tried this sooner? With Tim seemingly soothed and turned on, Jack pushed in a third finger, causing Tim to whimper once more. “Jack, Jaaaaaaack-”  
  
“That’s it baby, say my name,” he hummed, moving his fingers, eager to stretch Tim open before they got to the main event. Tim dug his nails into Jack’s skin a little harder, inhaling deeply when he felt Jack slip in a fourth and final finger.

“Shit, Jack, I-I can’t, I can’t-”  
  
“You can, kitten, you already have, you’ve done amazing,” Jack praised, littering kisses down Tim’s neck. He retracted his fingers, satisfied with his preparation work. He needed to get his cock inside of Tim _now._ Too impatient to strip completely, Jack removed his jeans, where he was of course, commando underneath. He grabbed the lube bottle, slicking himself up slightly before pushing the tip of his large cock into Tim’s tight ass. Even with the preparation work, Tim whined loudly. “Jack!”  
  
“Deep breaths, Timmy, you can handle me.”  
  
Tim smiled nervously, nodding as he took a deep breath as instructed, wrapping his arms around Jack for support, hands once again finding the other man’s shoulders.

“Good boy, Timmy, good boy,” Jack cooed, pushing himself in further, hissing slightly at the hot tightness that found him. “Fuck, baby, you’re so goddamn tight, dunno what else I expected from a blushing virgin, though.”

Jack kept pushing himself in, Tim moaning and gasping all the way, Jack hit Tim’s prostate, causing the other man to whimper loudly. “Shit Jack, s-shit, that felt good, that felt really, really good.”  
  
“Glad to hear it, baby boy,” he hummed, fully pulling out of Tim before entering again, hard. He was not merciful in his movements, despite knowing this was Tim’s first time. He had a point to prove. Tim was _his._ What better way to prove that than this?

As Jack fucked into Tim at a harsh pace, Tim began sobbing slightly, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he was overwhelmed by the sensation. He looked pretty when he cried.  
  
“Who do you belong to, Timmy?” Jack asked, voice soft,though his tone was almost closer to a demand. He wanted, no, _needed_ Tim to confirm what they both already knew.

“You, Jack, I belong to y-you,” Tim stammered, sniffling slightly.

“That’s right, Tim. You’d be damn right to remember that, you little whore. You’re _mine.”_ Jack snapped, punctuating his last word with a particularly hard thrust.

Tim sobbed softly as Jack fucked into him at an unforgiving pace, nails digging into the other man’s skin.

“So pretty when you cry, Timmy, such a good boy for daddy….”

“Good, hah… m’ good…” Tim babbled, rolling his hips up to meet Jack’s.

“So good,” Jack reaffirmed, “Keep being good for me, okay? Promise you won’t step out of line again.”  
  
“I promise, I-I promise, I promise,” Tim babbled.

“There you go. Good boy.”  
  
Jack continued slamming into Tim, the doppelganger moaning and sobbing as he grasped tight to Jack, legs quivering and threatening to give out at any second now. He really didn’t know how much more of this his body could take. He'd never been so overwhelmed in his life.

“I-I’m close, Jack,”

“”I know, baby, it’s okay, cum for me.”  
  
Tim orgasamed, his cock squirting cum as his body quivered, his breathing unsteady. Jack came into Tim’s ass shortly after, leaking cum slightly, letting out a loud groan. Tim gripped tight as he rode out the wave of his orgasm, whimpering at the feeling of Jack finishing inside him. “Shit….” Tim gasped. He felt utterly exhausted and sore, like his legs were going to collapse. Jack pulled away with a gasp.

“Goddamn, Timmy, did I rock your world or what?” Jack joked, his anger dissipated.  
  
“You… you could say that,” Tim muttered, collapsing onto the bed, exhausted. He climbed into the bedsheets, feeling like he could fall asleep at any second.

“Helluva first time, huh?” Jack teased, lazily stripping the rest of his clothes off. He kissed Tim’s cheek as he climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Tim stammered, burying his head on Jack’s shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Timmy, you've earned it." Jack hummed. They could shower in he morning.

"Goodnight, Jack. I love you."

"I know, Timtam, g'night."


End file.
